We reached that forever
by LoreRobStar
Summary: If you feel like reading 10 pages, then this is what you're looking for. Kory and Richard had been involved in a Car Crash. Will they make it? R&R Please.


**Hello People! Don't you think is weird that is my BirthDay! A happy day, and I'm posting a really sad story! Well I've neen working on this really hard, so hope you like it.**

Tonight Victor invited his friends to come over. They were going to watch college football on TV. After that they were going to watch movies and do some other stuff that Vic had already planned. Rachel and her boyfriend Garfield-Gar for short-were already there. They were helping Victor to set up everything they were going to need.

Vic's house was huge, but they were only using his room. His father was at home that night so he wanted the couch and the living room all by himself. Anyway, Victor's room was awesome. It had videogames, computers, a hockey table, an enormous TV, and lots of stuff that any teen would like to have.

The Aggies (Yeah!) were playing that night so Gar was spreading white and maroon confetti all over the floor. Rachel was hanging maroon strings from the ceiling, and setting up the cups and plates. Victor was moving the furniture so they could have more space. Then he left, and came back with hats and paint to everyone.

"This is going to be epic!" Yelled Garfireld when they finished setting up.

"I know! We just have to wait for Kory and Richard."

"Where are they by the way?" Asked Rachel, Kory didn't like to be late.

" They're on their way. Richard couldn't find his aggie shirt"

They were all dressed in maroon and white. Decoration of the same color all over the place. This was going to be epic.

The three teen were talking and waiting for the couple to arrive. Within five minutes, Richard and Kory entered the room.

"Hey!" Greeted Kory.

"What took y'all so long?" Asked Victor.

"Richard couldn't find his aggie shirt, so we had to stop and to buy one"

"Hey, it's not my fault! Alfred said he hadn't seen it, that means Bruce got rid of it" They chuckled and took their places on the room. The game was about to start.

"Hey Kory! Why do you have your cheerleader bag?" Asked Gar, meanwhile Kory was placing her bag on the right corner of the room.

"We have practice at seven."

"That's late, don't you think?"

"Well yeah, but the Coach Westbrook wanted to watch the game"

"Well I'm glad the football team didn't have practice today, right Richard?" Added Cyborg.

"Yeah, I dint want to miss the game"

"I'll leave at seven, just after the game finishes. I'll be back at eight and we'll start having fun"

Kory and Richard were laying on the bed, holding hands. Victor was sitting on the couch placed next to the bed. And Rachel and Gar were sitting on the floor.

They all had their own bowl of popcorn, chips, and cans of coke. They game started and it didn't take too much when Victor and Richard moved closer to the TV.

"C'mon! No, No, no! Go back, go back! YEAH!"

"That was just awesome! I'm trying it the next game!"

Kory, Rachel and Gar were just smiling and they soon started laughing when Richard and Victor started to do a ridiculous dance of victory.

They all started screaming and yelling, the Aggies had won and they all were happy for that. However, Vic's dad soon went upstairs and told them to shut up. When they all calm down, Gar and Rachel started picking up the mess.

"Wait Don't!" Yelled Victor. "We're not done yet, remember?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can stay, you know. I have an essay to turn in on Monday so…" Started Rachel

"Ha No! You're staying! We all are, right" They all nodded and smiled.

"I got to go. Richard can you take me?" Asked Kory.

"Sure. Let's go" Kory and Richard left the house-Kory already in her uniform-meanwhile Victor turned up the music. IT could be heard from outside.

"Well, where are we going?" Asked Richard, starting the engine of his car.

"School. Where else?" Richard chuckled.

"Of course" He started driving and turned up the music. They were listening to their favorite radio station. It had all the songs they liked, but there was one that Kory and Richard liked.

Take Over Control by Afrojack and Eve Simons started playing and both, Richard and Kory started singing real loud.

It started raining, and the view wasn't real good, however Richard kept the same speed. Kory was still singing, and Richard starting singing again, too.

A traffic light was on the next block and it marked red, but Richard didn't see it. He was singing and smiling, watching Kory sing. He passed the traffic light and then BOOM.

A huge tuck hit Richard's car from Kory's side.

RICHARD'S POV

It started raining, but I kept the same speed. I could still see the road; I didn't see the red light I guess because when I passed the traffic light a huge truck hit us from the right side. The car flipped over three times and landed hard. I felt scared, scared that I would survive, scared that Kory wouldn't survive.

I found myself staring at the front, upside down. My whole body was aching. I tried to move but the pain was too much. My left leg hurt the most, so I decided not to move. I suddenly felt something dripping down my cheek. It was blood. My blood. I had a cut on my temple, it was bleeding not that much.

I turn to where Kory was, and I felt scared again when I saw her. She was unconscious, her arm and leg were crushed by the door of the car, they were probably broken. Her forehead had a little cut, it was bleeding but not that much like the one on the back on her head. Something must hat hit her because she was loosing a lot of blood. We needed help, now. I tried to reach my pocket and grab my cell phone. I could call for help. I finally grabbed it, just to find out what it used to be my cell phone. My I Phone was crushed to bits. Great.

I started feeling dizzy, and my vision blurred. There was nothing I could do but wait. So that' what I did. I closed my eyes and pray to God that we would be ok.

...

When I woke up I was in an ambulance. Three paramedics were around me, one was checking me, the other was writing stuff on a pad, and the last one started asking me questions.

"Son? Son, I need you tell me your name"

"I'm tired let me sleep" I said weakly.

"First I need you to answer my questions" I wanted to yell 'Shut Up' at him, but I didn't have enough energy to do it. I gave up.

"Richard….Richard Grayson" The paramedic to my left wrote that down on the pad. Of course they knew who I was. I was the prince of Gotham. They knew everything about me, I didn't have to answer more questions.

Now, it was my turn to ask questions.

"Kory! Where's Kory?" I asked alarmed. Where was she? I couldn't see her anywhere.

The paramedic exchanged looks with the one with the pad.

"Is that the name of the girl that was traveling with you?" I nodded. The paramedic wrote it down.

"Where is she? Is she Ok?" I asked again. Why wasn't he answering me?

"Do you know her last name?" I sighed.

"Anders" I said. "Can you please tell me, where is she?"

"She's on another ambulance. She's on her way to the hospital" I felt better, she was on good hands. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

BRUCE'S POV.

Today has been a real busy day. I had a meeting with the people working at the company. I had to see the profit we make this month, and the last two. I had to go to the bank and fix some stuff in there. I had to stop and buy Richard's donuts. Finally I'm home. I entered the mansion, Alfred wasn't wound. He must've finished his work early. I walked down the hallway and went upstairs. I wanted to sleep, and not wake up till five o'clock in the afternoon. I got undressed and went to bed, Richard was at Victor's so I didn't have to worry if he was home or not. I was falling asleep when I heard the phone. I didn't get up, Alfred would probably pick up. He didn't. The phone rang again and this time I got up of bed and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Is this Bruce Wayne, step father of Richard Grayson?"

"Yes. Yes I am" Huh?

"We're calling from Gotham General Hospital. Your son has been involved in a car crash along with another girl. If you could come and…." I dropped the phone and ran to my car. Richard in a car crash? Wait a girl? Kory. He was taking her to her practice. Oh My God. I got to hurry. I started the engine, and sped towards the hospital. Did Victor and his friends know? Should I call them? Maybe when I know exactly what happened. It was raining hard and I could not se very well, but I needed to get to the hospital, quick. After the longest ten minutes of my life, I saw the huge sign, 'Gotham General Hospital'. I parked the car at the entrance, I didn't even bothered to go to the parking lot. I shut the door-hard-and ran inside.

I ran towards the huge desk and asked the nurse about Richard and Kory.

"Are you Bruce Wayne" Well, Yeah!

"Yes I am. Where are they? Are they ok? In what room are they in?"

"Sir, would you please calm down? They are on the ER. A doctor will come out and give you detailed diagnostic." I nodded, I calmed down a little but I was still worried.

"Now, if you can please fill up this forms with your son's information I would appreciate it." The nurse said, and handed me a really thick packet. Great. I took it from her and turned away.

"Umm, Sir? A girl was traveling with your son, we couldn't find any realtives. Do you know her?" I turned t face the nurse, and said sadly, "Her parents died two years ago, that left her without family. Me and my son-her boyfriend-are all the family she has"

"Do you think you can fill up the forms with her information?" Another packet. Great. I took the packet and sat at a chair on the waiting room.

Kory came to Gotham to start a new life. She was always cheery and smiling. I remember that Richard used to came home from school and tell all about her. I finally met her one day, the day they became a couple. That's when she started to get more confidence with me, Richard, and even Alfred. She told all about her past, and the purpose she had come to Gotham. I felt really bad for her, and I made her know that she had a family with us. She never agreed to live with us, she didn't want to 'bother' us. She doesn't, she's a really nice girl, but I understood. I know why Richard like her-Well part of it-I think because of her beauty and stuff, but I mostly think is because she understands the pain he went trough when his parents died.

I was halfway done with Richard's respective forms, then I remembered I had to call their friends. I grabbed my phone and dial Rachel's number, the most coherent of them.

"Hello?" She said. I could hear Victor and Gar yelling and laughing in the background.

"Rachel?" I said, I couldn't hear her very well.

"Yeah? Bruce?"

"Yeah." She said very calm.

"Rachel, listen to me. Richard and Kory were involved in a car accident. I'm in the hospital right now, I need you all to come as quickly as possible."

"Oh My God, Bruce are they Ok?" I heard Rachel shush Victor and Gar. Vic asked what had happened. Rachel said she would explain later.

"I don't know. They're on the ER"

"Ok, we will be there in five minutes. Don't worry they'll be Ok"

"Thanks Rachel. Be careful."

"Right"

RACHEL'S POV.

I was shaking, I couldn't help it. I tried to calm down, but it seemed impossible.

"Rachel what happened?" Asked Gar. "Are you Ok?" I couldn't answer him, I was in shock. Then I found the words, instead of answering Gar's questions, I talked to Vic.

"Victor, Kory and Richard. They had a car accident. We need to get to the hospital now."

"What? Are they Ok?" He asked, his voice broke at the end.

"I don't know! They're still in the ER" I was already on my way to the door.

"Who were you talking to at the phone?" Asked Gar, he was running behind me.

"Bruce. He called me." I heard Victor grabbing the keys of his car, before I ran outside.

We all hoped on and Vic started the engine. I took one of the back sits, Gar did as well. Everything was in silence. I could hear someone sobbing. Sobbing? Victor? I tried to see, his look was worried, but he wasn't sobbing? Gar? He was looking out the window, but he wasn't sobbing either. Then I realized the person sobbing was me. I tried to wipe my tears, but each time I would do it, there was more. Gar took my hand, and I glared at him. He did too.

"Everything is going to be fine. Dick and Kory are going to get well, and we'll come back to Vic's house and we'll watch the game and have our awesome party. We're going to have an awesome time once they get back from the hospital" Gar said to me. Like if he could go back in time. I wish we could. I was worried for Richard and Kory. Were they Ok? What if one of them, don't make it? What if _they _don't make it? I shut up myself. Think positive. They're going to be fine. They'll get out of the hospital soon, and we'll have our party. Just like Gar said. I kind of felt better. I held Gar's hand tighter. He was comforting me, and I think I was comforting him too.

Then I saw Victor, he was fighting tears back. He was the famous football player at high school, along with Richard. Vic can seem tough and all that, but he has feelings too. I put my hand on his shoulder, incapable to say anything. He let the tears make their way down his cheeks. We all did.

There was nothing we could do, but wait.

BRUCE POV.

I finished filling up the forms and turned them in to the nurse in duty. I asked her about Dick and Kory, but the answer was always the same. A doctor will come out and tell you. I turned around and sat on a chair. In the waiting room, there was only me, and a man, he was leaving. Great, I'm alone. Then I saw Rachel, Victor and Gar. They seemed confused, they entered the building and looked around, but then Rachel saw me. She ran towards me with her friends following.

"Bruce. Have you gotten any news about Kory and/or Richard?" She said quickly, her eyes were red and puffy. She must have been crying.

"No. I hope doctor come out soon or I will go in the ER and demand some answers." Rachel smiled a little.

"What happened?" Asked Victor, really concerned.

"Apparently, Richard and Kory were driving to school"

"Yeah we know that, said Gar" I understood, he just wanted to get to the point.

"Well, seems like Dick didn't see the red light, so he kept going. There was a car that was coming from the other side of the road. So it hit them from the right. The car flipped a few times. That's what the officers explained me. We got to talk to Dick or Kory to make sure."

Rachel covered her mouth, and Gar embraced her.

Just suddenly a doctor came out of the ER room. I quickly stood up and walked towards him, the other followed me. I was about to say something, but the doctor was faster than me.

"Richard, has a broken leg. We gave him some stitches on his right temple. He lost a lot of blood, but he had a transfusion. He just woke up. He will be able to go home in a week or less." I sighed with relief, I heard the others did too. But there was still Kory.

"The lady" He started. "Kory, she has a broken leg and wrist. The other car hit them from her side, so she got more injuries. She has a little cut on her forehead, but the cut in the back of her head, worry us the most. She haven't wake up since they brought her here. We're afraid that she might never wake up. She can even, " Oh No! "Die" No, she couldn't die. She was the sweetest girl I and I'm pretty sure Richard too, ever met. How was I supposed to explain this to Dick. 'Hi Dick, glad you're awake. Look Kory may die, so yeah' What? No!

I could hear, Rachel crying hard. Gar and Victor were fighting their tears back, but I know they couldn't do it for long. There was a moment of silence, but I broke it.

"You said Richard is awake. Can we see him?"

"Of course, he's in room 701. On the third floor." The doctor left and I turned to face the guys. I gave them a look, asking them 'Do you want to come'. Seems like they understood because Vic nodded, Gar did as well.

We all walked towards the elevator and tried to find room 701. Rachel was still crying on Gar's shoulder, and Victor's look was lost.

We finally made it to room 701 and I slowly opened the door.

The first thing I saw was Dick sitting in there trying to find something to watch on TV. I smiled a little.

"Hi Dick" The others followed and greeted.

"Hey guys" He said, obviously happy that we came to see him.

"Dude what happened, I thought you were driving Kory to her cheerleading practice"

"Yeah, I didn't see the red light" He said, I felt kind of bad for him.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Victor.

"Broken" He said, pointing at his leg. I chuckled at that. Even though at the worst situation, he was still who he is. Richard. "Hey, the doctors haven't told me anything about Kory" Oh Don't, Please don't ask that. "Have you heard anything about her" He did. I didn't feel good. I heard Rachel leaving the room. I turned and I saw Gar going after her. Victor glared at me, and left. I was alone.

"Bruce? What happened? What happened to Kory?" Dick asked me. I wasn't sure if I could do it. But I had to.

"Dick Kory haven't waken up since the accident. The doctors are afraid that she might never wake up" I tried to stay calmed, but I couldn't.

"What…What do you mean never wake up?" He asked trying to get up. I shook my head and talked.

"They're afraid that she…Dick, she might die" I said. Now I was the one fighting tears back.

"No" He whispered. "No, she cant….She cant just leave me." He shook his head. "She cant leave me! She just cant. She is the sweetest person I've ever met! She cant do this to me." I saw teard forming in his eyes, they were soon rolling down his cheeks. I walked towards him and hugged him tight. "Bruce, I need her. I need her. I don't want her to die. I want her to be with me forever. The day she accepted to be my girlfriend, we…we promised that we would be together, forever!" He said between tears. I felt so bad for him. They loved each other so much. "I…I guess we just reached that forever" That broke my heart.

"No Dick" I said letting him go. "Don't say that. Don't give up yet. Have hope, pray for her to be Ok. You haven't reached that forever. Not yet." I said. His eyes were now puffy and red. I left the room, knowing that he wanted to be alone.

A week passed and Kory hadn't woken up, _yet._ I was still believing that she would live. I know my son was too. He was depressed and so were the others.

Vic told me that the whole school was praying and bringing gift for both, Dick and Kory.

Their rooms were full of card, balloons and flowers. 'Get Well Soon' or 'We miss you'. The teachers already knew what happened, so there wasn't any problems with school. Rachel refused to go to school, but his parents made her. She had to go over it.

Last night I heard the news, nobody wanted to hear.

Kory was going to die. The doctors said that she wouldn't make it trough the next night. I told Rachel, Kory and Gar. They have already said their goodbyes and refused to come back. I understood them. They wouldn't watch their best friend die.

Richard was the only one I haven't told yet.

I slowly entered to his room. He must have been crying. His eyes were still red and puffy. I wasn't ready to tell him this, but I need to. He need to say his goodbyes to Kory.

RICHARD'S POV.

I couldn't. I just couldn't stand it anymore. Kory haven't wake up, and I wasn't able to see her yet. I needed to see her. I started crying, but I heard someone getting into my room. It was Bruce.

He walked slowly, his face down. I thought the worst. I waited for him, to shoot it.

"Richard…Kory….Kory wont make it trough the night. I am so sorry son, I just…" I was in shock. Kory wouldn't make it trough the night. She would make trough the night? How…How was this even possible! She was leaving me? She was leaving me just like that. Without a word. Without nothing. I felt my whole world coming down. I stared crying hard. I felt Bruce's arms around me. I was shaking, I could stop shaking. I didn't want to lose my best friend, my girlfriend. It was raining, I felt so depressed. I didn't want to lose her. I needed to see her, before…before she was…gone….forever.

"Bruce. I need…I need to see her. I need to see her, just one last time" I said between tears. He nodded and helped me out of bed.

We walked down the hallway. Room 832, ICR. I felt my stomach drop. I was about to say goodbye to my girlfriend, forever.

I entered the room alone. I told Bruce not to come with me.

We reached that forever.

I walked slowly to my Kory's still body. I didn't want to believe it. She was leaving forever. She was leaving me alone in here. I wanted her to wake up and tell me that she love me. I wanted to tell her that I love her. That I will never love anyone else but her. I took her hand and said.

"Kory, please wake up. We need you, I need you. You promised we would be together remember? Forever, I don't-ever-want to reach that forever. You need to open your eyes, at least just for a few minutes." I closed my eyes. Then I felt someone sqeezed my hand. I opened my eyes.

It was Kory.

"Richard, I love you, but it is time for me to go" She said so calm.

"No, you cant leave me. I need you to stay with me!"

"Richard, I love you. You have no idea of how much I do. But you have to promise me something"

"Yes, I will"

"Promise me that you will get over this. That you will fall in love with another girl, get married and have kids. You will pull trough, you will be in charge of bruce's company. You will buy a house and live with your family. You will be happy" Why was she asking me this? I could not say yes.

"Kory, I cant"

"If you love me, please promise it" I close my eyes and opened them again. She was leaving, I knew it. I kissed her softly and said the last words she would hear.

"I promise"

…

"Kory Anders was a great friend. She was kind, funny, and the best girlfriend a boy could ask for. We made a promise when we became a couple, we would be together forever. We reached that forever. But I will joined her in heaven, so we can make that promise true. I will miss her so much, as well as everyone else. But we need tothink positive, she's in a better place now. We will be joining her someday.

Kory was a grea friend, girlfriend, student, cheerleader and daughter. I'm sad because she's leaving, but also happy for her because she will be joining her parents. I'm pretty sure she will be a happy.

The day she died she made me promise something. That I would be happy and get over it. I had to promise it. But that doesn't mean I don't love her. I will love her forever, nothing will change my mind."

I walked down the podium as everyone clapped and cried. Her funeral was something that I never imagined. Everyone started leaving. I realized that I was the only one left. I kneeled next to her grave and place two roses on it. The white one represented her, as an angel. And the red one, represented me, and the love I feel for her.

**Tragic ending! :'C I could feel Richard's, and everyone elses emotions as I was writing it. Isnt is sad. I hope you liked it, and a review would be really appreciate it. :'/ I feel like crying now, so I'll just go to sleep. It's 3:24. :C**


End file.
